


Pancakes and Kisses

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Malcolm shows up late to a party his mother is throwing to find Stiles already drunk and impatient to talk.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Pancakes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more Malcolm/Stiles so I used the prompts “Look at my cute-ass face and tell me you don’t love me.", “I love your cute face, and your banging personality. And it doesn’t hurt that you have a nice ass.”, and “Stop what you’re doing and just listen to me.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts, and this was the result.

The party is in full swing when Malcolm walks in. He's not surprised. He is well over an hour late. Something he knows hasn't gone unnoticed by his mother if the ten missed calls are anything to go by. He'd say she's losing her touch if he wasn't sure Gil has kept her distracted. 

Sure enough, he spots her across the room, smiling into her glass of wine as she talks to Gil. When she sees him her smile widens, and rather than beckoning him over, she nods her head towards the bar. 

He's confused until he sees Stiles there. He has half a cup of whiskey in his hands, but from the way he's swaying he's had more than that. 

He sighs. Leave it to Stiles to get drunk before Malcolm even got here. Which is fine. It's within his rights to drink at a party. Malcolm had just hoped to talk to him before he got too into it. 

Malcolm starts working his way through the crowd which is easier said than done. It's as if everyone he knows decides to appear between him and Stiles. 

First it's Edrisa, wanting to talk about how amazing it is that someone was able to create a cherry lollipop flavored drink. Something which Malcolm  _ did _ have a hand in. He'll appreciate how pleased she is by that later. 

Then it's JT and Tally, the latter slightly more drunk than her husband. If he was more focused he'd swear she was hitting on him from the way she ran her hands over the material of his jacket and said it'd look good on their bedroom floor. Interesting, and a prospect he definitely would have been into if his sights weren't set somewhere else. 

Except by the time Malcolm makes it to the bar Stiles has vanished. He sighs and orders his own glass of whiskey. He barely has the glass to his lips before a voice behind him has him freezing. 

“Stop what you’re doing and just listen to me.”

Malcolm turns slowly to face him, "Gladly. But you haven't said anything yet, Stiles." 

Stiles sways a bit before balancing himself against the bar. "Maybe not, but I've been waiting here all night for you to come talk to me."

Malcolm raises an eyebrow, "I just got here."

"Yes I know," Stiles says, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You were late! And then… then you were talking to everyone else but me."

Malcolm can't help but smile at the pout on his lips. "I was trying to get to you, but I also have other friends that I couldn't just ignore."

"It didn't look like just friends," Stiles mutters. "Especially with the way Tally looked like she was more interested in drinking you than her cosmo. Which I get. I can't blame a girl. Or a guy because JT didn't look any better. But still. I want to be the one to drink you."

"To drink me?" Malcolm repeats slowly.

"Yes!" Stiles says, throwing up his hands. He sways again, and probably would have fallen if not for Malcolm stepping in and steadying him with a hand on his hip while putting his drink aside so he doesn't spill it. 

Stiles looks up at him through his lashes, somehow managing to look adorable even when wasted. “Look at my cute-ass face and tell me you don’t love me.”

Malcolm frowns. "Stiles, you're drunk. You don't…"

"I'm not that drunk," Stiles argues. "And I know exactly what I'm saying. I love your stupid ass. Why can't you just admit you love mine?"

"Stiles…"

"Admit it!" Stiles shouts, loud enough to draw the attention of a small group of his mom's friends. Just great. He'll be hearing about it tomorrow, no doubt. Stiles must realize that because he lowers his voice. "Just admit it, Malcolm. Or don't. But just tell me something. Even if it's to let me down,"

He's frowning now, looking as if he really thinks Malcolm could reject him. That's not even a possibility.

He sighs and cups Stiles' cheek. “I love your cute face, and your banging personality. And it doesn’t hurt that you have a nice ass.”

"Really?" Stiles asks, the hope in his eyes filtering through the cracks in Malcolm's heart and burrowing in deep. 

"Really," Malcolm tells him. "And we can discuss that later, when you're sober. If you still feel the same way."

"I will."

"Well then you can prove that to me tomorrow," Malcolm says. "Or not. That's up to you."

"I'm going to prove it to you with pancakes and kisses," Stiles says. "You'll see. I promise."

Malcolm doesn't expect much. Except maybe to deal with a thoroughly hung over Stiles complaining from his couch. Instead, he wakes to the smell of pancakes and humming coming from the kitchen. 

By the time he makes it out of bed and into the kitchen, Stiles is plating the food. He looks over at Malcolm with a smile. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning," Malcolm says. He takes the plate Stiles hands him and follows him to the table. "How are you not hungover?"

"I drank a lot of water," Stiles says. "Which does help. People should listen to that advice more often. I also took some tylenol, so the ache in my head is minimal."

"Good," Malcolm says. He takes a bite of his pancakes and closes his eyes as the flavor hits his tongue. "And so are these pancakes."

"Well I did promise you pancakes," Stiles says. "I couldn't make them horrible."

Malcolm smiles and opens his eyes, meeting Stiles' brown ones. "That wasn't the only thing you promised."

Stiles grins and leans in closer. "I do always keep my promises."

"Only if you want to," Malcolm says. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I already told you how I felt. Nothing has changed. Unless you were just trying to get me to shut up last night…"

"I wasn't," Malcolm tells him. "I meant what I said too."

"Good," Stiles says. "Now if you're done, I really would like to kiss you now."

"Then get over here and do it."

"Oh I will. I promise."

Malcolm has never been so glad that Stiles keeps his promises as he is when their lips meet for the first time. He definitely loves waking up to pancakes and kisses, especially coming from Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
